ZM-S24G Gedlav
|production = Mass Production |specialized = Einerad-related |type = Suit |era = Universal Century |image = ZM-S24G_Gedlav.png;Standard ZM-S24G_Gedlav_with_Einerad_and_beam_shields_engaged.png;Riding Einerad |transformable = No |designation = ZM-S24G |OfficialName = Gedlav ゲドラフ |headheight = 13.8 |emptyweight = 6.9 |weight = 17.4 |powerplant = Minovksy Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput = 5440 |armor = Titanium Alloy;Titanium Alloy/Neo-Ceramic Composite |paccommodation = Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso |manufacturer = Ballistic Equipment & Space Patrol Armory |first = 0153 |operator = Zanscare Empire |pilot = Katejina Loos, Lupe Cineau, Goze Barl |SpecEquip = Einerad *2 x Beam Cannon *9-tube Missile Pod |armaments = 2 x Beam Shield 2 x Beam Saber |OptionalEquip = Beam Rifle |series = Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn, Mobile Suit Gundam Vs. Gundam Next, Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost, Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon), Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost |mechdesigner = Kunio Okawara }}ZM-S24G Gedlav is featured in the anime Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. It is developed to be small, and also to be able to dock with the Einerad, a tire shaped support unit. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ZM-S24G Gedlav is a mobile suit developed by BESPA specifically to be used by the Einerad mobile suit support vehicle. As such it was designed to be compact and light to make it compatible with the Einerad. As a combat unit the Gedlav is only lightly armed and its small compact size is more of a hindrance, making it quite vulnerable without the Einerad which provided most of the weapons. In fact it is a fair assessment to say that the Einerad is the real weapon while the Gedlav serves more as a control unit or escape unit should the Einerad become damaged. The Gedlav's one real strength was that it has powerful beam shields that can work with the Einerad to completely enclose the Gedlav in a defensive barrier. Armaments ;*Beam Shield :The Gedlav is equipped with a pair of beam shield generators, one on each forearm. Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through almost any metal not treated with anti-beam coating. The Gedlav is equipped with two beam sabers. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle, which is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. It fires concentrated mega particles that can damage any ordinary armor not specially treated to resist it. ;*Beam Cannon :Located on top of the Einerad is a pair of beam cannons. ;*9-tube Missile Pod :Located on top of the Einerad is a 9-tube missile pod. These rocket-propelled weapons were used for long to mid-range bombardment and to deal damage to heavily armored enemies. Special Equipment & Features ;*Einerad :A tire-shaped support machine that possesses high mobility. For offensive purposes the Einerad is armed with a pair of beam cannons and a missile pod. History Picture Gallery ZM-S24G Gedlav with Einerad and beam shields engaged.png|While Riding in Einerad Zm-s24g-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle zm-s24g-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber gedlav-beamsaberstorage.jpg|Beam Saber Storage extreme 2 Gedlav Einerad.png|Gedlav (With Einerad) in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme VS. 2 Gundam Diorama Front 3rd ZM-S24G Gedlav.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. External links *ZM-S24G Gedlav on MAHQ.net